The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe With a Twist
by thugalet
Summary: What would have happened if another child was in the country with the Pevensies? Let's say it was a close friend of the family's, a girl Peter's age. How would this change things? What would happen to the prophecy? Your about to find out. Peter/OC
1. The begining

Takes place during LWW

Summary: What if there was someone else in the country with the Pevensies? A close friend of the family, Peter's age that got sent there with them. How would this change the story?

DISCLAIMER: The story is not mine it belongs to the ever wonderful C.S. Lewis. Takes place in both the movie and the book. It kinda swaps around.

A/N: My first chronicles fic so bare with me. I normally only write one shots but this has been bouncing around in my head for a while. Hopefully there will be an update a week. Enjoy and please Review.

"Peter, do we really have to leave tomorrow? I don't want to leave home. What abut my dad or my mom's grave, what if something happens?" the girl cried silently in Peter's shoulder.

"Meg you know that we have to. There's no place for us here, it's too dangerous. Your dad is a tough guy I'm sure he and my dad will be fine and the Germans aren't targeting cemeteries your mom will be fine as well. At least we're going together and to the same place. Imagine if we were being split up. This way we get to be together and my siblings will be there." Peter said gently while comforting Meg.

"Your right, as always. Why do you always have to be right huh?" Meg sniffled. Her tears slowly coming to an end.

"I'm not always, I just get where you're coming from that's all." Peter replied with his arm wrapped around her. "Come on no more tears. Let's go see how everyone else is doing, I bet Ed hasn't even started to pack yet."

"I don't take suckers bets." Meg said straitening up and wiping the tears from her eyes. Peter smiled and stood up and then extended his hand to help her up. She took his hand and climbed to her feet. Together they walked out of the small sitting room in search of Peter's younger siblings.

The next day the five young children were huddled together in the crowded train station saying goodbye to Mrs. Pevensie. Meg looked slightly uncomfortable in the situation but did her best to mask it. Mrs. Pevensie gave her a swift bone crushing hug.

"Take care of them please. Epically Peter, he'll worry himself too much otherwise, and take care of yourself." She whispered in Meg's ear. Meg nodded and hugged her tight before quickly letting go. Meg stepped back and let the family say its quite goodbye. The train whistle blew and Mrs. Pevensie quickly rushed them all to the train.

The children piled on and quickly stuck there heads back out the window to wave goodbye until the station was out of sight. Sighing Peter began ushering them all towards a compartment. With the luggage put up they all settled silently into their seats.

The train ride was long and silently with Edmund and Susan in one seat, Edmund staring out the window; Peter, Lucy and Meg were sitting in the other, Lucy sitting somewhat contentedly in between the two older children.

When they got to their designated station Peter quickly ushered them all out and on to the deserted platform. The children watched the train leave before their faces took on a confused expression.

"The Professor knew we were coming." Susan said looking around.

"Maybe we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund said looking at his identification card.

At the sound of in approaching car the children all rushed to the edge of the platform only to gain crestfallen faces as the car drove straight by them. With confused looks the children looked around at each other until they heard the sound of a horse coming their way. After assuring Mrs. McCready that they didn't have anything more then the essentials they all climbed into the back of the wagon. It was a silent ride through the country as they made their way to the Professor's home.

After getting the five cent tour and a long list of rules the children were shown their bedrooms and left alone. The three girls were sharing one room while the twp boys had another room right across the hall. After getting ready for bed they all gathered in the girls' room. Lucy was somewhat tucked in to bed while Edmund was lounging on Susan's bed and Susan was on the end of Lucy's bed. Meg and Peter were standing by the window listening to the radio. As the report got worse about the condition in London Lucy seemed to get more and more scared. Susan seeing this got up and turned off the radio when Peter turned to glare at her she just glared back and quickly glanced at Lucy. Peter seeing the look on is younger sister's face immediately rushed to her side and took seat on the side of her bed.

"Don't worry Lu we'll be home soon and in the meantime we have this whole place to ourselves. It's huge and we have all day tomorrow to go outside and explore the grounds." Peter said with an encouraging smile. Lucy smiled back before snuggling down into her bed. Peter tucked her in with a smile. After that he ushered Edmund out of the room with a quite goodnight to the girls. They all said goodnight and settled into bed.

They all woke up the next morning to rain. A fierce storm had started during the night and it looked like it wouldn't be over anytime soon. The children were stuck inside with nothing to do.

"So much for exploring the grounds today huh Pete?" Meg asked.

"I guess not, though I don't know what we're going to do to keep everyone occupied today though." Peter responded.

"We'll think of something. We always do." Meg said. Peter nodded and the two of them went to join the others in the library. They all started brainstorming for something to do. Finally Susan came up with an idea and grabbed the near by dictionary.

"Let's try and guess the origin and the definitions of strange words. It will be funny and educational." Susan said with an excited look on her face. The other children looked skeptical but none could think of something else to do so they agreed.

A grueling half hour later the only person even somewhat enjoying the game was Susan. Lucy had long ago gotten bored and was sitting at the window watching the rain. Edmund was half under a chair with a tool and fiddling around. Peter was sitting sideways in a chair trying to mask his boredom and Meg was sitting on the floor with her back propped up against Peter's chair fighting sleep. After a smart comment from Edmund about the game being boring Susan shut the book in a huff and sulked.

"We can play hide and seek." Lucy said getting excited.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter responded. Susan set a glare his way but remained quite.

"Please Peter Please." Lucy whined rushing to his side. Peter smiled before he began counting. Everyone else rushed out of the room as Peter got up to block his eyes. Meg and Susan rushed through one door as Edmund and Lucy went through another. Meg and Susan quickly found hiding places Susan in an empty chest and Meg behind a curtain. Meanwhile Lucy and Edmund quietly fought over a place before Edmund, being bigger, won and pushed Lucy on. Lucy rushed around before she found a barren room with only a wardrobe, covered in a sheet, against the back wall. She hesitated for a second but hearing Peter slowly reach a hundred she rushed in and quickly pulled the sheet off. Lucy gasped at the first sight of the wardrobe for she had never seen anything like it. She quickly got in the wardrobe making sue to leave it open a crack and slowly creped to the back of the wardrobe. Instead of feeling Wood like she thought though she tripped and fell into snow. Lucy looked around her an amazement slowly walking deeper into the wooded area around her.

Lucy's first trip into the magical world of Narnia was one she would never forget. The faun Tumnus had showed her a wonderful time and had treated her like a queen even though he was suppose to turn her in. His act of kindness showed her that people could always be good you just had to believe.

Lucy, figuring she had been gone for hours quickly rushed out of the room in search of her family. The resulting argument attracted the attention of Meg and Susan who were still hiding.

"Does this mean we one?" Susan asked.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter responded with a concerned face.

"But I've been gone for hours. Mr. Tumnus almost didn't let me come back but I convinced him to let me go. It was dark out." Lucy said even more confused then Peter.

"What do you mean Lu? We just started playing a couple minutes ago and who is Mr. Tumnus?" Meg asked trying to get to the bottom of the confusion. Lucy proceeded to tell the others all about her trip to Narnia, how she got there, the lamp post, the faun, the tea, and the very rushed escape. Intrigued the other children went to go check out the magical wardrobe.

"The only wood in the back of this wardrobe is the wardrobe." Susan said after a thorough investigation.

"But it was all there I wouldn't lie about this." Lucy cried.

"One game at a time Lu, we can't all have your imagination." Peter said.

Lucy had a stricken look on her face as she rushed out the door in tears. Meg after shooting Peter a glare rushed out after her.

"Well that was nicely handled." Susan said before following the other two girls out.

The rest of the day was spent in sullen silence. After rushing after Lucy into there room Meg tried to calm her down as she cried into her pillow.

"I believe you Lucy. The others are just trying to be grown up before there time." Meg said calmly while rubbing soothing circles on her back. Lucy's head popped up a little.

"You do? You don't think I'm making it up, like the others?" Lucy asked timidly.

"If you say it happened then I believe. You're not one to lie and when you do make believe you don't deny it and say it's true. Why would you change now?" Meg said with a smile. "Now come on stop those tears. The others aren't worth it."

"Why wasn't it still there when we went back in there though? Why couldn't they go into the woods too?" Lucy asked while her tears slowly stopped.

"I don't know, maybe because they couldn't believe like you do. Maybe because you still see the innocence of the world and they don't. It could be a number of things. I don't truly now though." Meg answered after careful thought. Lucy nodded accepting that answer. The two spent the rest of the afternoon in their room talking and quietly playing hand games.

That night Meg was woken up by the rushing of feet and excited chatter in the boys' room. She and Susan looked at each other before getting out of their beds and walking across the hall.

"…And this time Edmund went too!" They heard Lucy exclaim as they walked into the room.

"You saw the faun too?" Peter asked with a skeptical look.

"Actually he wasn't with me he was... what were you doing Edmund?" Lucy asked after realizing she didn't know where he had been at all.

"I was just playing along Peter. I'm sorry I shouldn't have encouraged her." Edmund said with an odd look on his face. Lucy's face immediately took on a shocked and then hurt expression before she rushed out of the room. Peter quickly glared at Edmund before the three older kids rushed after her, Peter pushing Edmund on the way out. They sharply turned the corner only to see Lucy clutching to an old man they cold only assume was the professor.

Mrs. McCready rushed up tying her robe with a reprimand on her lips only to stop short at seeing the professor. The professor quietly told Mrs. McCready to take Lucy to the kitchen for some hot chocolate before returning to bed. The older children turned to go back to bed as well but the professor stopped them and told them to follow him. After ushering them into his office he sat them down and lit his pipe.

"Now you seem to have upset the delicate balance of my housekeeper." The professor stated.

"It's our sister sir." Susan said.

"The weeping one." The Professor said.

"Yes she's upset." Susan continued.

"Hence the weeping." The Professor shot back.

"Yes sir she keeps going about this magical land in the back of the upstairs wardrobe." Susan finished. The professor suddenly looked extremely interested.

"What was it like?" The Professor asked eagerly coming around from behind his desk.

"Like talking to a crazy person." Susan said.

"No not that, the magical land." The Professor insisted.

"You mean you believe her?" Peter asked.

"And you don't? She's your sister, you're her family. You're supposed to believe her." The professor explained.

"But it's simply not logical." Susan reasoned.

"Logical?! What, what are they teaching in these schools these days?" The Professor asked astounded. "What about you, do you believe her?" The professor continued looking at Meg, the only one who had stayed silent the whole time.

"I've believed her since she first mentioned it sir." Meg responded. Peter and Susan quickly turned and looked at her.

"And why do you believe her and these two don't?" The Professor questioned.

"Because I know Lucy and I'm not trying to act older or smarter then I actually I am. Lucy doesn't lie about things like that." Meg reasoned back not looking at either Susan or Peter. The eldest Pevensies looked shocked and annoyed at what she had said. The Professor nodded his head at her reasons and sent the kids off to bed, his last words telling them to try and lessen the weeping in his house.

The next day Susan ushered everyone outside for a game of cricket, Lucy grabbed a book instead still slightly disappointed in them for not believing her. Meg opted not to play and instead went and sat by Lucy. She and Lucy both looked up upon hearing a crashing noise.

"Oh well done Ed." Peter said giving him a look.

"You balled it!" Ed cried back in defense.

The five children went rushing inside to survey the damage.

"Now look at what you've done." Peter said

"I didn't mean to it was an accident." Edmund responded. The children suddenly looked up when they heard footsteps approaching.

"It's the McCready!" Susan cried. The children gained a panicked look before rushing out the door.

They raced all around the house to try and avoid being captured when suddenly they found themselves in the room with the wardrobe. Lucy, Edmund and Meg kept going towards it but Peter and Susan stopped in their tracks.

"You've got to be kidding me." Susan said in disbelief.

"There's no where else Sue and the footsteps are getting closer. Come on!" Meg said. Peter and Susan looked at each other before proceeding into the wardrobe. Peter was the last one in and he carefully shut the door until there was just a crack left for him to see through. He saw the door begin to open before he moved towards the back of the wardrobe.

The children all grumbled and complained as they moved back until suddenly Peter, Susan and Meg tripped and landed in snow.

A/N: So that's the first chapter I hope you liked it next one should be out soon and hopefully they will be getting longer. Also Meg will have a bigger part in he up coming chapters.


	2. Into Narnia

A/N: Okay here it is chapter number 2

A/N: Okay here it is chapter number 2. I hope you like it and don't forget to review.

BTW: I do NOT have a Beta reader so if there are mistakes I'm sorry if someone would like to Beta this email me and I would be happy for the help.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize that is all the brilliant C.S. Lewis.

Chapter 2

The three eldest children looked around them in amazement.

"Oh" Peter

"My" Susan

"God" Meg "It's even better then you described Lucy. This is amazing!"

"I don't suppose saying I'm sorry would be enough?" Peter asked slowly climbing to his feet while looking at Lucy.

"No but this might." Lucy said with a grin as she threw a snowball in his face. Peter scoffed before quickly reaching down and grabbing some snow to throw back. Pretty soon all of the children except Edmund were in on the fight, they probably could have carried on merrily for a while had a snowball not hit Edmund by accident; reminding Peter of the lies he told.

"You apologize to Lucy!" he cried turning on Edmund. Edmund looked startled and slightly fearful before turning towards Lucy.

"I'm sorry." he muttered not sounding entirely sincere. Lucy just gave a happy smile in return.

"We should go back now." Susan said seeming to have come to her senses.

"No we should continue on, I mean at least look around a little right?" Edmund protested.

"I think we should let Lucy decide." Peter said making the executive decision.

"I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus." She responded with a happy smile.

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter said before walking slightly into the wardrobe.

He returned with coats for all of them cutting of Susan's protest by saying that they weren't actually taking them out of the wardrobe. With that the group of children set off for Mr. Tumnus, Lucy happily chattering away the entire time.

Meg let Susan, Lucy and Peter get ahead of her and Edmund before she started talking to Edmund.

"So what's on your mind Ed? Something's up." Meg questioned

"I don't know what you mean, nothings wrong." Edmund weakly responded.

"Ed, come on I taught you the deny until they go away trick. Now what's wrong?" Meg pressed.

"I...I...its nothing I promise." Edmund said. Meg was about to question again before she caught Peter's eye. He tilted his head to the side asking 'What's wrong?'. Meg's response was a shrug that translated to 'I don't know'. Peter sent her a last encouraging smile that meant 'You can do it'. She gave him a quick grin back before returning her attention to Edmund. Her's and Peter's conversation had lasted less then minute.

"Edmund Lucas Pevensie do not even try that with me. I know you and I know when something is wrong, talk to me." Meg said in her no nonsense voice and a stern look on her face. Edmund made the mistake of looking at her and his resolve broke.

"When I was here last time I met the queen but she was really nice to me. She gave me hot chocolate and Turkish delight and it was the best Turkish delight I have ever had and she told me how much she wanted to meet my brother and sisters. She told me I was the kind of person she saw her son being and she offered to make me a prince and that Peter would be my servant. I just have to bring the others to her." Edmund let out in a huge rush. It seemed that once he started talking he couldn't stop.

"Oh Edmund why didn't you say something. Now I can't tell you what to do but I can say that you are probably going to have trouble convincing the others to go with you, especially Peter." Meg responded while wrapping him in a one armed hug. Edmund smiled at her but before he could say anything else all of the children came to a stop when they turned the corner and saw the destroyed front door of Mr. Tumnus. Lucy rushed forward with the others following her in worry. They stopped short at seeing the destruction that lay just inside the front door. Meg and Peter entered first surveying the damage as they did. They both spotted a note tacked to the wall at the same time. With a glance at each other Peter reached out his arm and grabbed the note.

Peter cleared his throat before reading "The faun Tumnus has been arrested on the charge of high treason against her empirical majesty the queen for consorting with a human, Maugrim Chief of the Secret Police." Peter looked up in worry once he finished, his eyes immediately finding Meg's. They shared a worried look before glancing at Lucy who looked like she was close to tears.

"Now we really should go." Susan insisted.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy cried.

"If he was arrested for just being with a human I don't know what we can do about it." was Susan's reply.

"You don't get it do you, I'm the human!" Lucy all but cried. Meg knelt down next to her and pulled her in a hug while Peter said "Don't worry Lu we'll figure this out."

Before Susan could protest again a sound cam from outside. The children looked to see a bird land on a branch of a tree outside the door.

"Psssst." the bird whispered.

"Did that bird just psssst us?" Susan asked in disbelief. The other children simply nodded as they headed outside.

When they got outside the bird waited a second before flying over to the next tree. It waited again and as the children moved towards it, it flew to the next tree. They continued doing this for about a minuet before the bird flew off altogether.

"What was that?" Meg asked while glancing at the others.

"I have no idea." Peter responded. The two eldest glanced at each other before they heard a rustling coming from behind a hill. Meg scooted closer to Peter while pulling Lucy slightly behind her. They all glanced nervously at the hill as the sound grew louder, Meg grabbed Peter's hand in fright and Peter pulled her closer.

The sound grew until suddenly a beaver popped over the hill and came towards them. The children gave a tiny sigh of relief and Meg quickly let go of

Peter's hand with a slight blush.

Peter walked towards the beaver with his hand out while making clicking noises.

"I'm not going to smell it if that's what you want." The beaver exclaimed slightly offended. Peter jumped back in shock. "Is one of you Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver asked urgently.

Meg tried to keep Lucy back at least a little as she tried to move forward.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie." She said

"Good then we don't have much time. Mr. Tumnus sent me." The beaver responded while holding out a handkerchief.

"That's mine! I gave it to Mr. Tumnus when I first met him." Lucy cried reaching for it.

"I know, he got it to me just in time. Come we can't talk here. Her spies are everywhere." The beaver says before walking away. Peter, Meg and Lucy all moved forward to follow before Susan spoke.

"You can't be serious!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"He says he knows the faun." Peter said with a shrug.

"He's a beaver he shouldn't be saying anything." Susan cried. The beaver back tracked a when he realized the children weren't following.

"Well come on. It's not safe to talk here. Too many possible spies." The beaver said ushering them on again. This time the children followed, all though they were slightly confused as to what he meant by possible spies.

"He means the trees." Lucy explained as the moved. Meg and Peter shared a glance but continued on none the less.

After a while the travelers came to a river with a quaint little damn built on it.

"Oh it's lovely!" Lucy exclaimed smiling at the beaver.

"Well it's not done yet." He said shyly ushering the children there.

As they reached the door the met Mrs. Beaver and all had a silent giggle at the interaction between the Beavers. Mrs. Beaver led the way into the damn followed by Lucy, Susan, and Peter. Edmund hesitated before going in, staring into the distance. Mr. Beaver looked in the same direction and got a suspicious look on his face. Before he could say anything however Meg ushered Edmund inside with a smile towards Mr. Beaver.

The inside of the damn was small and cozy and though it was slightly cramped for the children they still though it was quit charming. Mrs. Beaver immediately set about fixing food for the children. The children all settled down with Edmund lurking in the background and the other children sitting at the table. Lucy was nestled between Peter and Meg while Susan sat on the other of Peter.

"Where will they have taken Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy questioned

"They'll have taken him to her house wouldn't they and you know what they say 'there aren't many who go in there that ever come out'" Mr. Beaver said unaware of Lucy's crumbling face. Mrs. Beaver quickly rushed in putting food in front of Lucy and nudging Mr. Beaver.

"Don't worry Lu. We'll figure something out." Meg said reassuringly while wrapping her in a one armed hug.

"Is there nothing we can do for him?" Peter asked.

"Well of course there is, Aslan is on the move." Mr. Beaver said reverently. All the kids felt something go through them at the name Aslan. No one could describe what this feeling was but they all felt a calming rush go through them, a feeling of pure intense love.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund finally asked.

"Who.. Who's Aslan? That's a good one, you're a little joker I mean who doesn't know Aslan." Mr. Beaver laughed out that is until Mrs. Beaver nudged him and he took in the confused looks on the children's faces. "But that means they don't even know about the prophecy!"

"What Prophecy and you still haven't told us who Aslan is." Meg said slightly frustrated.

"Aslan is the head geezer, the true king of Narnia." Mr. Beaver explained.

"Well if he's the true king wouldn't he have stopped the witch from taking over?" Peter asked

"Or have been killed in the process. I mean she doesn't sound like the type to want opposing forces hanging around." Meg continued. The beavers looked more than slightly offended at the thought of Aslan being killed.

"Well you see he's been a way for a long while and he's only just come back." Mrs. Beaver explained.

"Oh, he must have been pretty far not to have made it back before this, but what's this prophecy you mentioned about?" Susan asked.

"There's is an old prophecy that has been around since the start of Narnia that goes like this. 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.'" Mr. Beaver quoted.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said.

"And what is that suppose to mean? What is Cair Paravel?" Meg questioned.

"I know it doesn't rhyme but that's not the point. Cair Paravel is the kingdom on the eastern sea board where four thrones sit and are waiting for their occupants." Mr. Beaver said.

"But there are five of us and how do you know that we're the ones?" Peter questioned.

"I know there are five of you but four of you are related and the four thrones are for four siblings to sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. Besides Aslan believes it's you and is gathering your army at the stone table as we speak." Mr. Beaver explained.

"Army!?" Susan exclaimed in shock.

"Well of course your coming here means the start of the war." Mr. Beaver explained like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You're blaming us for the start of a war?" Susan said

"No not blaming, thanking." Mrs. Beaver said calmingly.

"You're damn right we're thanking. This war has been a long time coming and with Aslan back and you four here it's about time we got to it." Mr. Beaver.

"Peter mum sent us away so we wouldn't be caught up in a war." Susan said looking at him. "We thank you for you're hospitality but we really must go." She continued while climbing to her feet.

"But you can't leave, Narnia is counting on you." Mr. Beaver protested.

"Susan's right we're not heroes. I mean we're from Finchley. It is time to go." Peter said also climbing to his feet.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked with a quiver in her voice.

"I'm sorry Lu but there's nothing we can do come on. Ed. Ed?" Peter said while turning around. Not seeing Edmund behind him he immediately started scanning the room before turning back towards the others. "I'm going to kill him." He said with a shack of his head. By this time Meg had already climbed to her feet but she didn't bother looking around like Susan was doing.

"You might not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Yes but what has that got to do with anything?" Peter responded

"He went to the witch. I saw him sneak out shortly after the stone table was mentioned." Meg said quietly, with her eyes toward the floor.

* * *

_(what happened when Edmund left) _

Out of the corner of her eye Meg saw Edmund slowly head towards the door. He seemed to be getting more and more anxious as the night wore on. She caught his eye and gestured for him to grab a coat before giving him a meaningful look and mouthing, 'be careful'. Edmund nodded before sliding out the door, unnoticed by everyone else in the small damn. Meg shook her head in disappointment before turning her full attention back to the conversation at hand.

* * *

"You let him go!" Peter roared turning on her.

"What was I suppose to do Peter? Jump up and tackle him!" Meg responded her head snapping up.

"If that's what it would have taken, then yes. How could you let him go? And to her of all people?" Peter said back his voice slowly getting louder.

"Because it was his decision and I don't try and force people to do what they don't want to unlike some people here, if I had stopped him he would have gone another time because there was no stopping him from doing this. He wanted to go. He thinks she's nice." Meg responded her voice also rising. Before the two could get into a full on screaming match Susan stepped between them.

"Before you two get into a full on screaming match I would like to remind you that this isn't helping Edmund right now. We should try and catch up to him so that we can stop him." Susan said just as angrily. With a last glare at each other the two eldest separated and set about getting into coats and rounding up Lucy. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver spared a look at each other before Mr. Beaver got ready to lead the children to the witch's home.

A/N: So there it is. Let me know what you think. Kindly review, I'll try to have the next chapter out by next week but school ends tomorrow and then I have graduation, work and an insane amount of grad parties to go to, but I will try.


	3. The Journey Begins

A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry it took me so long to get this up. Things have been beyond hectic lately but they're starting to slow down so hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. Anyway here it is enjoy!

Disclaimer: It isn't mine.

Chapter 3

The children reached the witch's house just in time to see Edmund walk in the front doors.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled.

"SHHH she'll hear you." Mr. Beaver. He saw Peter move forward and he lunged while shouting, "NOO you can't go in there. That's what she wants."

"But he's my brother!" Peter said still struggling.

"Don't you get that's what she wants, he's the bait. She needs all four of you." Mr. Beaver said. Peter stopped struggling and was trying to work through something when all of a sudden he rounded on Meg.

"This is all your fault! If you had just stopped him while he was leaving this never would have happened." Peter yelled.

"And like I told you before if I had stopped him he would have gone at a different time and none of would have known." Meg yelled back.

"You still should have done something. How could you just let him leave? To her place esspically." Peter shouted

"I'm not going to get into this with you Peter. I did what I thought was right." Meg said her voice going to a normal tone but you could still see the anger in her eyes lurking beneath the surface. Peter opened his mouth to respond when Lucy spoke up.

"This isn't helping Edmund." She quietly murmured.

"She's right the only ope for him now is Aslan." Mr. Beaver said.

"Then take us to him." Peter said with a determined look on his face.

Mr. Beaver and the children quickly rushed back to the damn. Mrs. Beaver coming and seeing the hurried and panicked expressions went inside and started rushing around packing things she thought they might need.

"We have the secret police after us, what are you doing?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"You'll thank me later, Beaver gets cranky when he doesn't have anything to eat." Mrs.Beaver calmly explained,

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver shouted. Suddenly there were scratching noises outside and pounding on the door.

Mr. Beaver led the group to a secret passage and ushered them inside. As he led the way through the twists and turns he explained what it was for.

"My mate badger built this it leads straight to his place." He called over his shoulder.

"You told me it led to your mothers." Mrs. Beaver called sounding annoyed. Mr. Beaver shrugged before picking up the pace. All of a sudden Lucy tripped and they all stopped. In the sudden silence they heard rushing paws coming closer.

"They're in the tunnel."Lucy whispered terrified. Everyone else exchanged worried looks before Mr. Badger hurried off again. Rounding a corner they came to what appeared to be a dead end. Mr. Beaver hurriedly scurried up a little ramp and out into the open.

The children followed as quickly as possible. Once they had all cleared the hole Mr. Beaver and Peter rolled a barrel in front of the opening. As the sounds of the wolves grew Lucy got more and more scared. She started backing away slowly until she tripped over what looked like a stone sculpture of little animals. She quietly gasped drawing the attention of the others they quickly noticed the small stone animals. Mr. Beaver glanced around before slowly walking up to a stone badger.

"He was my best mate," Mr. Beaver said hoarsely. Mrs. Beaver patted his back sympathetically, offering her silent support.

The quit was disturbed by the sudden appearance of a fox. Mr. Beaver set on him angrily while Peter and Meg tried to hold him back.

"Why I ought to…" Mr. Beaver started trying to break free of the children's' grip.

"Easy, easy I'm one of the good guys." The fox said trying to placate the beaver.

"Yea well you look in awful lot like one of the bad guys." Mr. Beaver responded sill trying to break free.

"In unfortunate family resemblance, we need to get away from here." The fox replied. Everyone's head whipped around at the sound of scratching on the barrel blocking the exit from the tunnel. Peter's head flashed back to the fox with a slightly startled look on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked. The fox quickly led them to a tall tree before ushering them up it. The Beavers went first followed by Susan. Meg was next; when she had gotten up she reached back down to help get Lucy up. A glance at Peter as she took Lucy from him showed that he was still extremely angry at her. She looked away and focused on getting Lucy up the tree.

As soon as they were settled a good distance up the tree they heard the barrel break apart and the sound of the wolves approaching. The wolves crashed into the clearing below them to the sight of the fox.

"Good evening gents." The fox said glancing around nervously as the wolves circled him.

"Tell us where the humans are." Morgrium demanded.

"Humans in Narnia, well that's a valuable bit of information." The fox commented. One of the wolves leapt and caught the fox in his mouth.

"Don't toy with us traitor. We have no problems tearing you apart." Morgrium told the captured fox.

The fox let out a little whimper before responding, "North, they went North."

"Good, smell them out!" Morgrium ordered. The fox was thrown aside and the pack went tearing to the North in search of the children.

Up above the children had witnessed everything that had happened and once they were sure the coast was clear they quickly climbed down the tree. As soon as Meg touched the ground she rushed over to the injured fox.

"Are you alright?" She asked him while carefully inspecting his wound. She heard the quite thumps behind her as the others climbed down the tree.

The fox gave her a gentle smile in response to her question but before he could answer her Peter did.

"It's not like you care anyway, you don't care about anyone's safety or about anyone." He growled at her. She quickly turned to look at him, mouth open to respond, when his words truly sunk in. Instead of responding she went back to inspecting the wound trying to mask the hurt in her eyes.

Mrs. Beaver rushed forward to help Meg and Mr. Beaver urged Peter to help him find some fire wood. The sudden tension of Peter's statement eased slightly as he left and Meg focused on the fox but Susan and Lucy still gave each other worried looks.

Once the fire was started and Mrs. Beaver had better light to see by she began to fix the fox up. The fox whimpered and squirmed as she cleaned the wound.

"Oh hold still, you're worse than Beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver finally exclaimed exasperated. Mr. Beaver let out a shiver before giving the children a look, "worse day of the year." He whispered to them. They let out a giggle and the fox managed to chuckle before looking at Mrs. Beaver.

"Thank you but I'm afraid that's all the cure I can afford to receive. I must be on my way." The fox said easing himself up.

"But why can't you stay with us." Lucy cried.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I'm on very important business for Aslan himself." The fox replied. The beaver's got excited at the sound of Aslan's name.

"You've seen Aslan? What's he like?" Mr. Beaver questioned in awe.

"Like everything we've ever whished for." The fox replied with a smile. "He is gathering his army at the stone table and I have been given the task of rallying his troops." The fox glanced around one more time before rushing off.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, the normal chatter that the children would have had was stopped by the building tension between Meg and Peter. The sullen group talked of little that night around the fire with Meg being the first one to go to bed.

The next day dawned and with the dawn the children were on the move again. Mr. Beaver kept a steady pace leading the group. The group made a stop on top of a mountain bridge that over looked a good distance. Mrs. Beaver pointed out where they were headed off in the distance.

"We'll have to cross the river in order to get there." Mr. Beaver said.

"It's so far." Susan said.

"Well it's the world dear, did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver questioned with a laugh.

"Smaller." Susan replied throwing a sullen look at Peter, which he ignored.

"River? How are we going to cross the river?" Peter asked.

"O don't worry that river's been frozen solid for 100 years." Mr. Beaver said calmly.

The group set off again with Mrs. And Mr. Beaver slowly getting ahead of the children, especially Lucy. Mr. Beaver kept calling back for them to hurry up. The group had finally broken through the woods and was crossing a snowy plain when Mr. Beaver called for them to hurry again.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Peter said while helping Lucy climb on his shoulders. Not five steps latter Mr. Beaver called for them to hurry again.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy said glad to be off her feet.

"No it's the witch behind you hurry!!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. The children quickly looked behind them to see a sleigh closing in on them. The children glanced at each other worriedly before breaking into a run.

They cleared the plain and hid in a small alcove in the wooded area. Everyone was breathing quietly and trying to be as small as possible. They hear the sleigh stop and footsteps of someone walking around. A shadow fell over the ground in front of their hiding place and the all shrunk back even more. Then the shadow disappeared and the footsteps stopped. A few tense and silent minutes later Peter moved forward.

"I'll go see if the coast is clear." He whispered. He tried to move forward but was restrained by his sisters' and Mr. Beaver.

"You're who she wants and you need to get to Aslan. You're important to Narnia, I'll go." Mr. Beaver said. Mrs. Beaver opened her mouth to protest but Meg beat her to it.

"You're just as important Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver would be lost without you, I'll go." And before anyone could protest or object Meg was out of their hiding space and looking around.

The next few minutes were spent in a tense worried silence as the group waited for Meg to return. Suddenly Meg came rushing back with a huge smile on her face.

"Lu you are going to love this, come on." She said ushering everyone out. The rest of the group climbed out of their space and gathered where Meg was standing. Lucy's face lit up in a huge smile upon seeing who was standing by the sleigh.

"Merry Christmas sir." She said stepping forward.

"Merry Christmas indeed." He answered with a smile.

"Now I've put up with a lot but this?" Susan said with a disbelieving look on her face. Peter just shrugged before turning back to Father Christmas."We thought you were the witch sir" Peter said.

"Yes well in my defense I've been using one of these a lot longer than she has. Now let's see what we have here." With that said he reached into his sleigh and pulled out a big red bag.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed stepping forward. Father Christmas laughed before reaching into his sack. He pulled out a small glass vile on a belt.

"The juice of the fire flower is rare and powerful. One drop will cure almost any ailment. And though I hope you never have to use it, a dagger for your protection." He finished handing her a small regally designed dagger.

"I think I could be brave enough." Lucy said starring at the weapon in her hand.

"I'm sure you could small one, but battles are ugly affairs." Father Christmas responded. With that Lucy nodded and stepped back."Susan, daughter of Eve. "He said calling her forward. She stepped forward and glanced nervously at the sack.

"Trust in this bow and you will not easily miss." Father

"What happened to battles are an ugly affair?" she asked. Christmas said handing Susan a beautifully carved bow.

"Though you don't seem to have or problem being heard one blow of this horn and help will always come." He replied with a chuckle handing her a majestic horn. She stepped back. "Peter, son of Adam." He called. Peter stepped forward with a nervous air.

"The times for these are close at hand I fear." Father Christmas said handing Peter a kingly sword and matching shield. Peter had a calm look on his face as he drew his sword.

"Thank you sir." Peter said sheathing his sword. He stepped back to join the others. Before anything else could happen Meg stepped forward.

"I have not forgotten you Meg. Daughter of Eve. You are next." Father Christmas said. Meg looked shocked before shaking her head.

"No that's not it, I wasn't excreting anything, I'm asking about Edmund. I mean I know he's not here now but he deserves something too." Meg said to Father Christmas.

"You are right. Normally I only give presents directly to the person they are intended for but in this case I'll make an exception. I shall give you yours and Edmund's gifts." Father Christmas said joyfully. Meg stepped forward even more.

"For Edmund to protect him from harm a mighty shield and to defend others when needed a powerful axe," Father Christmas said handing her each item. "And for you, daughter of Eve sword as sharp as your wit and a pendant to protect your mind from outside influence."

Meg took the gifts carefully. Noticing as she did that her sword was a sister sword to the one Peter currently had strapped around his waist. Meg stepped book admiring her gifts not noticing the look Peter had sent her.

With the gifts out of the way Father Christmas got back in his sleigh before turning to them. "Well I have much to do, things tend to pile up when you've been gone 100 years and winter is almost over. Merry Christmas and long Live Aslant" He cried before setting off.

"Told you he was real." Lucy said with a smirk towards Susan.

"You heard what he said right, winter is almost over. That means no more ice!" Peter said in dismay.

A/N: There you go. I wasn't planning on doing the santa scene in this chapter but I did anyway it was only fair. Please REVIEW!!


	4. Meeting Aslan

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to get this out but I've been out of town a lot recently and haven't had the time. I thought I should mention that I plan on having this fic go into their adult years in Narnia and I'm not sure if I'm going to write anymore after this one. Prince Caspian might not happen but I haven't fully decided yet. Anyway here it is I hope you enjoy please review they make me happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. It's all C.S. Lewis.!!

Meeting Aslan

The children all looked at each other before racing after the beavers. The small group rushed to the river only to see it already breaking up. With worried looks they started to move towards the river only for Susan to stop them.

"Wait, we need to think about this." Susan said stopping the others in their tracks.

"We don't have time , we have to go." Peter responded.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan defended.

"No you're trying to be smart, like usual." Peter said. Susan looked offended by Peter's comment as he dragged Lucy towards the river. Meg came up behind Susan and laid a hand on her shoulder in silent support. Susan looked at her and Meg offered a silent smile before they heard wolves howling in the distance. The two girls shared a glance before rushing after Peter.

The small group stood on the edge of the river watching as piece after piece broke off.

"Maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver said

"Maybe you should. " Peter answered.

With that Mr. Beaver slowly edged out on to the ice. He made his way slowly and using his tail to test the ice in front of him. As he went the ice creaked and groaned.

"You've been sneaking second helpings. " Mrs. Beaver reprimanded as she watched Mr. Beaver cross the ice.

"You never know which meal is going o be the last, especially with your cooking. " Mr. Beaver responded.

By this time Peter had started making his way across the ice with the others following in his wake. About half way through Maugrim and another wolf had come from the other side and captured Mr. Beaver. Peter immediately drew his sword.

"Put that down boy, someone could get hurt." Maugrim said. Peter wavered a little but kept his sword up.

"Don't listen to him Peter, Narnia needs you." Mr. Beaver shouted from where he was.

"Leave now and your brother can leave with you." Maugrim offered. Peter kept his sword raised but his eyes held a hesitant look.

"Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan exclaimed stepping up beside him. Peter glanced at her before turning his attention back to the wolf in front of him.

"Don't worry about me Peter; just run him through while you can!" Mr. Beaver shouted from his place under another wolf's paw. The wolf stepped down harder and Mr. Beaver whimpered.

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. My queen just wants you and your family to leave and never come back." Maugrim said.

"Listen to him Peter! Just because a man in a red coat hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan shouted still standing next to him.

"Narnia needs you Peter!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"What will it be Son of Adam, I won't wait forever and neither will the river." Maugrim said inching closer.

There was a cracking noise above that drew Lucy's and Meg's attention. Seeing the ice of the waterfall start cracking they both screamed Peter's name. He looked up finally lowering his sword a little. He glanced at the ice, then at Maugrim, and then back at the ice before he came up with something.

"Hold on to me!" Peter screamed while driving his sword into the ice in front of him. Lucy and Susan were quick to grab on but Meg hesitated. The tension and dislike between the two of them kept growing and growing and she wasn't sure what to do.

Susan seeing this nudged Peter to point it out to him. He hardly hesitated as he reached up and grabbed her hand shoving it on to the sword. Unfortunately in his rush Peter missed the hilt and put her hand on the blade of the sword. Meg winced but there was no time to move it and Peter hadn't noticed.

A second after Meg had gripped the sword a chunk of ice broke off the waterfall and broke the crest of the river up. The children were free and rushing down the river. The second the broke the surface Meg moved her hand to the hilt ignoring the sting of pain as she did.

They rushed down the river for a few minutes before the Beaver's were able to guide their ice chunk to the shore. They all climbed off with Peter pulling his sword out of the ice and resheathing it. The children all climbed to their feet shaking themselves off.

"Our coats are soaked." Lucy said, trying to get more water out of hers.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats much longer. " Mrs. Beaver said pointing to a blooming tree. The children smiled before they began following Mr. Beaver again.

Meg stayed towards the back quietly ripping off a piece of her blouse to wrap around the cut that she had gotten from Peter's sword.

"Would you like me to help you with that dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked coming up behind her. Meg jumped a little having thought that everyone was in front of her.

"Yes please Mrs. Beaver." Meg responded in a whisper. They both stopped walking and Mrs. Beaver gently took Meg's hand in her paw. Meg winced a little as Mrs. Beaver inspected the cut.

"It looks a little deep but I don't think it needs stitches. When did this happen?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"I just scraped it against something while we were on the river I guess. It's no big deal, it doesn't even really hurt." Meg said fudging the truth a little. Mrs. Beaver just tsked as she gently but firmly wrapped Meg's hand with the piece of fabric from her blouse.

"There you go. That should hold until we reach Aslan's camp and someone can take a proper look at it." Mrs. Beaver said letting go of her hand.

"Thank you." Meg mumbled.

By this time the others had gotten a bit in front of them and had just now realized that they weren't with them.

"Come on you two, we must keep going!" Mr. Beaver shouted back to them.

"We're coming!" Mrs. Beaver called back. The two hurried to catch up with the others. Once they were close enough the group started moving.

"What were you two doing?" Lucy asked.

"Oh nothing Lu, I guess I just got a bit distracted and Mrs. Beaver was trying to move me along." Meg responded with a reassuring smile. Lucy nodded accepting that offer not noticing the bandage on her other hand.

The group continued moving with Mr. Beaver in the lead. Susan and Peter were walking side by side behind him and Mrs. Beaver was behind them. Meg and Lucy brought up the rear with Lucy happily holding on to Meg's good hand as they walked.

As they neared the camp site they saw a centaur on a cliff raise a horn to his lips and blow a long steady note. As they walked on Lucy glanced back to see a tree form the shape of a little girl and wave at her, Lucy smiled and waved back before turning back around.

As they walked through camp everyone turned and starred at them. After a few seconds of this it started unnerving the kids.

"Why are they all starring at us?" Susan asked quietly.

"Maybe to them you look funny." Lucy answered with a big smile on her face. Meg giggled quietly at the look Susan shot Lucy for the remark but quickly stopped when she caught Peter's cold look towards her. Meg let go of Lucy's hand as well and lowered her head as she walked.

The small group reached the main tent and Peter drew his sword. Raising it up he said, "We have come to see Aslan."

A hush fell over the crowd as everyone slowly began to bow. The children looked around in curiosity before they heard a rustling from the tent entrance. Slowly a paw emerged followed by the most majestic looking lion anyone had ever seen. The children slowly knelt showing their respect to the creature in front of them.

"Welcome, Peter Son of Adam. Welcome, Meg, Susan, and Lucy Daughters of Eve. Welcome, Beavers you have my thanks." Aslan said. The children rose to their feet and Peter sheathed his sword. "But where is the second Son of Adam?" Aslan asked looking around.

"That's why we're here sir, we need your help." Peter said.

"We had a little trouble along the way and the White Witch has captured him." Susan expanded.

"How did this happen?" Aslan asked.

"Well you see sir, he betrayed them." Mr. Beaver said slightly nervously.

"Then he betrayed us all!" Oreius exclaimed.

"Peace Oreius, I'm sure there is an explanation." Aslan said. The children looked at each other before Peter prepared to open his mouth.

"It's my fault sir." Meg said stepping forward before Peter could say whatever harsh thing he had on his mind. "I knew he had met her before and I let him go when he went to meet her."Meg explained her head down.

"Sir he's our brother." Lucy said.

"I know dear one, but that's what makes the betrayal even worse." Aslan said with a gentle look. "But we will discuss that later. I am sure that you all could use some fresh clothes and a good clean. 

Come." Aslan said and with that the camp went back to their duties and some fauns came up with new clothes for the kids.

One of the fauns led the girls to a nearby river so that they could wash up and the other one led Peter to the tent he would be staying in so that he could change. When Peter was dressed in his new clothes he wandered off to a cliff overlooking the land and was met there by Aslan.

Meanwhile the girls were down by the river and had just finished getting ready.

"You look like mum." Lucy said while looking at Susan.

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." Susan said looking down at herself.

"We should bring her back one, a whole trunk full!" Lucy exclaimed her face brightening up at the idea.

"If we ever get back." Meg mumbled before Susan could say anything. Lucy's face quickly fell.

"I'm sorry Lu, I guess I'm just a little down these days. We'll get back and I'm sure your mum would love these dresses." Meg said after seeing the reaction her comment had caused.

"I know a way to cheer you up." Lucy said while glancing at Susan, Susan seemed to get the idea and smiled in return.

"Oh really and how do you plan on doing that?" Meg asked.

"Like this." Susan said reaching down and splashing Meg with water. Meg was shocked for a second before quickly splashing her back. The three continued to splash around for a bit before climbing out of the water.

Susan reached for a towel and jumped back with a scream at the wolf on the other side.

"Please don't run, we're tired and we would prefer to kill you quickly." Maugrim said. Meg and Susan shared a look before both glanced at Susan's horn a short distance away. They seemed to both reach the same conclusion and sprang into action at the same time.

Susan snapped the towel in Maugrim's face before rushing towards her horn. Meg Kicked Maugrim as soon as the towel was in place and then rushed Lucy over to a nearby tree and lifting her into it. When Lucy was up Meg quickly followed ignoring the pain in her hand and getting ready to help Susan up. As she was climbing the tree she heard Susan Blow her horn. Once Meg had gotten up and had a good grip she lowered her hand and helped pull Susan into the tree just in time.

The three girls stayed clinging to the tree and trying to keep their feet out of the way of the wolves as they tried to jump up and snap at them. Soon after they heard Peter rushing towards them and they saw him drawing his sword.

"Get away from them!" He yelled as he got nearer. The two wolves turned and looked at him.

"We've been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you." Maugrim said. The wolf with him tried to rush off but was stopped by Aslan. Oreius went to help but Aslan stopped him.

"You may look like a king but you're going to die like a dog!" Maugrim yelled lunging forward. The girls all screamed looking down at the wolf lying on top of Peter. They all quickly dropped out of the tree and rushed towards him. Quickly they rolled the dead Maugrim off of Peter and his two sisters drew him into a hug while Meg stepped back.

Aslan let the other wolf go. "Follow him he'll lead you to Edmund." He ordered Oreius nodded before he and a few others chased after the wolf.

"Clean your sword Peter." Aslan commanded. Peter did so using the soft grass to do so. Once it was clean he kneeled in front of Aslan like the first time he met him. Aslan moved forward and placed his chin on first one shoulder then the other. "Rise Sir Peter, Wolf's-bane, knight of Narnia." He said and with that Peter slowly rose and sheathed his sword.

"Your brother should be back by morning." Aslan said to the three in front of him before turning his attention to Meg. "Come with me Meg and we will see about getting that cut on your hand looked at." Meg nodded ignoring the surprised and concerned looks on the other children's faces. Aslan led Meg back to the camp and as soon as they were out of sight Susan rounded on Peter.

"What happened? Why is she hurt? When did she get hurt?" Susan asked him with anger in her eyes.

"How should I know? I just found out same as you. She probably did it while ignoring someone else's well being." Peter shot back quickly masking the concern in his eyes with anger he still felt towards Meg..

"How can you say that?" Lucy questioned starring at her big brother.

"Because it's probably true." Peter snapped before storming off. Lucy looked crestfallen as she watched Peter storm away.

"It's okay Lucy, he doesn't really mean it. He's just angry with her." Susan said wrapping a comforting arm around her sister.

"I wish they would stop fighting." Lucy whispered.

"Me too Lu, me too." Susan whispered back starring off into the direction Peter went.

Meanwhile Aslan was leading Meg to their medical tent.

"Why did you not mention that you were injured to the others?" Aslan asked not even turning his head.

"It's just a small cut; the others have too much to worry about without adding me to the list. Besides Mrs. Beaver knew she helped me bandage it." Meg said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"And how did you manage to get this cut?" Aslan asked. Meg was ready to tell him the same thing that she had told Mrs. Beaver but she had a feeling that he would see through her lie.

"I cut it on Peter's sword." She quietly muttered.

"Why would you have Peter's sword?" Aslan questioned. Meg was beginning to get the feeling that he knew what was going on but was looking for her to admit it.

"I didn't. He placed my hand there when the river was breaking apart." Meg answered raising her head a little.

"Ah and why didn't you say something to Peter about this?" Aslan inquired.

"Because Peter is mad at me and I knew he wouldn't care if I was hurt and I didn't want Lucy or Susan to worry about me." Meg responded.

"I see." Aslan said. By this time they had reached the outskirts of the camp. Aslan led her into the camp and towards a tent by his, asking one last question. "And why is Peter mad at you?"

"Because I let Edmund go, because I did what I believed is right and he blames me for Edmund being with the witch." Meg said frustrated.

"You don't regret what you did." Aslan stated more then asked.

"No I don't. Edmund made his choice and I did all I could to dissuade him. He chose to go and I let him make that choice because it was his to make. Peter needs to accept that and move on. I won't apologize and feed his ego because I did something that I still believe was right." Meg said confidence in her voice and anger in her eyes.

"Good child, you stick to your beliefs and that is good, but next time don't hide an injury." Aslan said with pride in his voice.

"I'll try not to Aslan." Meg said with a smile before ducking into the tent to get her hand properly taken care of.

After getting her hand taken care of and eating some dinner Meg went back to the tent she was sharing with Lucy and Susan. The second she walked in they pounced.

"What happened to your hand?" Susan demanded.

"It got cut." Meg calmly responded.

"When?" Lucy asked inspecting the injured hand.

"On the river when it was breaking up." Meg said smiling down at her and letting her inspect to her heart's content.

"But isn't that the hand that Peter… oh my god." Susan said having figured out what happened. Lucy sent her a puzzled look not getting what was happening. "Peter cut your hand, didn't he?" She asked looking Meg straight in the eye.

"Yes." Meg responded keeping eye contact.

"But why would Peter do that?" Lucy gasped not understanding.

"Because he's an idiot that's why." Susan said still looking at Meg.

"Yes he's an idiot but that's not why it happened. He accidently placed my hand on the blade instead of the hilt when he grabbed." Meg explained trying to calm Lucy down.

What Meg said worked and Lucy was happy to then climb into bed and fall asleep; reassured by the fact that Meg was okay and that her big brother was still the big brother that she adored. As soon as Lucy was asleep Susan sat by Meg and looked at her.

"What Susan?" Meg asked after a few minutes of silence.

"That wasn't in accident and you know it. Peter knew exactly where the hilt was and exactly what he was doing." Susan said still looking at her.

"Of course he knew Susan. He placed my hand on the hilt to punish me. He's mad and he won't stop being angry for awhile. Your brother is extremely pigheaded and as much as I love him, I won't apologize just to make things right. I did what I thought was right and I would be betraying myself and my beliefs if I told Peter I thought I was wrong." Meg said looking away from Susan and down at her lap.

"You really do like my brother, don't you." She asked softly.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with your brother Susan, but right now I a barely look at him without wanting to either break down in tears or punch him across the face. Most of the time it's the former of those two and not the latter." Meg said looking up at Susan with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Meg!" Susan quietly exclaimed while drawing her into a hug.

"It's killing me right now, being so angry with him and having him look at me with nothing but disdain and anger in his eyes. I just want my best friend back." And with that Meg broke down in the tears she had been holding in since she and Peter had first started fighting. Susan held Meg until she cried herself to sleep.

After Susan was sure that Meg was asleep she laid her down and made her comfortable in her bed. Susan cast one more sorrowful glance at her before going to her own bed, making a mental note to slap her big brother in the morning for what he was putting Meg through.

Meg woke to an empty tent and talking outside. She quickly rose and peeked her head out of the tent. Seeing Edmund being hugged by Lucy Meg decided to stay hidden and watch from where she was. Meg watched as Edmund was greeted by Susan and teased by Peter, she watched as he went into his and Peter's tent and waited for the other three siblings to split up before she walked outside. She cast a grateful look towards Edmund's tent before walking off to find Susan.

She found Susan by herself and was grateful. Susan noticed Meg's approach and smiled at her.

"Hey Su, would you mind not mention m break down last night to anyone ever?" Meg asked.

"Your secret is safe with me but I do plan on hitting my brother later." Susan answered with a smile. Meg let out a small laugh. The two stood there in silence for a while before Meg spoke.

"I saw that Edmund is back and safe, you all must be thrilled. I know I am." Meg said looking at her.

"Why didn't you come out and see him? He would have loved to see you." Susan asked guessing how Meg knew about Edmund.

"It was a family moment, I didn't want to intrude. Besides do you really thin Peter would have let me near him?" Meg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not but Ed won't let you avoid him." Susan responded.

"Oh I don't plan to avoid him; I'm just going to wait until he's had a bit of rest before I see him." Meg responded.

"Good, in fact Ed should be up and moving about now, breakfast is soon. Why don't you go find him?" Susan said nudging Meg in the direction of the tents. Meg just smiled in response before heading off to find Edmund.

The first thing Edmund saw when he walked out of his tent dressed in a fresh pair of Narnia styled clothes was Meg walking towards his tent. Edmund paused before he saw the huge smile on Meg's face at the sight of him. Without a second thought he rushed into her outstretched arms.

A/N: There you go chapter 4. I made it a little longer because of the delay, again sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think. I hope to have the next chapter up soon!


	5. Edmund's Return

A/N: I am so so so so sorry that it took me so long to get this out but the last bit of summer was hectic and I just started my first year of college so I'm totally swamped with everything. I have discovered though that doing laundry is the best time to write. This chapter is a little short but I had some major writers block with it and I think I rewrote it like 6 times. Anyway enough of excuses here it and hopefully I will have the next chapter up next weekend. Please Review. SORRY!

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is C.S. Lewis.

"'I'm so glad you're okay." Meg whispered, holding Edmund tight.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you when you told me not to go." Edmund responded.

"I never actually said don't go even though I implied it. I'm just happy that you're still you and that you've come to your senses." Meg said finally releasing him from her hold. She didn't let go fully keeping him at arms length.

Meg took this time to look Edmund over, cataloging every cut and bruise. With each one she saw, another stab of guilt pierced her heart. 'Maybe Peter was right,' she thought' maybe this is all my fault. I should have stopped him.' Edmund saw the look in her eyes and knew what she thinking.

"It's not your fault. I'm glad you didn't stop me, like Peter would have. I needed to do it; it was my choice "Edmund said before pulling her into another hug.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like ages. Edmund supporting Meg as she silently cried they were interrupted by Peter, who had come to collect Edmund for breakfast.

"I'm okay, why don't you go get some breakfast?" Meg said pulling away while wiping her eyes.

"I'm fine here." Edmund said and she would have believed him if his stomach hadn't growled.

"Ed, go eat with your family." She giggled out while giving him a push towards the tents.

"But what about you?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry besides I have to go get my hand looked at again." She explained. Edmund reluctantly nodded before walking off to go eat breakfast. Meg watched Edmund walk off and thought Peter would follow but he didn't.

After a few minutes of the two staring at each other Meg finally broke the awkward silence.

"What do you want Peter? I really don't have the energy to go another ten rounds with you." Meg asked looking away from him.

"I…I…I, never mind." Peter tried to stutter out. Meg just looked at him before starting to turn around. "Wait!" Peter semi shouted causing Meg to turn back around and look at him.

"What?" She asked placing her hand on her hip.

"I heard what Edmund said, and I saw everything." Peter said.

"So you're spying on people now?" Meg asked.

"No, I was coming to get him for breakfast and I saw you guys together that's it." Peter explained.

"What's your point Peter?" Meg questioned.

"I… I'm just saying never mind." Peter stumbled out before turning away and joining his family. Meg stared after him for a few minutes before heading over to the medical tent.

When she was finished getting her hand looked at and rewrapped Meg went off to find herself breakfast. As she was eating she noticed the others all practicing with their various weapons. She also noticed that Edmund was practicing with a sword and not the axe that St. Nick had given her for him.

Finishing up her breakfast Meg got up and headed towards her tent. Stepping inside she went over and grabbed her weapons along with Edmunds. She strapped her weapons on before going outside towards the practice grounds.

"More practice Lady Meg?" Oreius asked coming up beside her.

"Every little bit helps right Oreius? And it's just Meg none of this lady business." Meg answered smiling up at him.

"As you wish Lady Meg, I see you've added more to your weaponry." He said with a smile while glancing at the axe and extra shield she carried in her hands.

"These are Edmunds gifts from St. Nick he entrusted them to me to give to him." Meg explained also looking at the weapons.

"I see while then I best bring him and Peter in from training." Oreius said stepping forward.

"Wait, could you just bring Ed in please?" Meg asked.

"Of course Lady." Oreius said galloping off.

"It's Meg!" Meg shouted after him with a smile.

Meg stood there waiting with a smile on her face and looking around at the huge camp around her. She watched as people went in and out of tents and as they rushed around. She was so entranced by the going ons that she didn't see Aslan walk up to her.

"Mesmerizing isn't it?" Aslan asked from beside her. She jumped before responding.

"Yes it is." She responded still watching.

"And what are you doing here by yourself?" Aslan asked.

"I'm waiting for Oreius to go and get Edmund so that I can give him his gifts." Med answered.

"You are very noble young one." Aslan told her.

"How so?" She asked.

"You ask for gifts for a boy who's betrayed you, you stand up for what you believe in, you don't crumble to others wills, and you fight for what is right." Aslan told her. Meg blushed at the compliments.

The two were silent for a while taking in everything and watching people rush back and forth. It was a comfortable silence that probably wouldn't have been broken if Meg hadn't thought of something that had been bugging her.

"Aslan, may I ask you something?" Meg asked.

"Of course dear one." Aslan said looking up at her.

"Why is everyone calling me Lady? I get why they call the others majesty and everything but I'm not important, not part of the prophesy or anything." Meg asked confused.

"They call you Lady because that is what you are, a noble Lady. Also because you are close to the other children and everyone realizes that you are important to them." Aslan explained.

"I'm not important to all of them." She mumbled thinking about what she said.

Before Aslan could respond they heard the sound of galloping hooves coming their way. A second later Oreius and Edmund came into sight.

"Here you are Lady, King Edmund like you asked." Oreius said.

"It's Meg for the millionth time Oreius." Meg told him before turning to Edmund. "I've got something for you Ed but you're going to have to come down to get it."

"What is it?" Edmund asked sliding off the horse.

"I don't know if the others told you but we ran into St. Nick on the way here and he gave us each presents. Now normally he only gives presents directly to the person but I couldn't not ask about my favorite little brother. So I got him to give me your presents and since your practicing I figured you should practice with your own weapons." Meg explained.

"Really?" He asked bouncing with excitement.

"Yup. These are yours." She answered handing him the axe and the shield.

"Thank you." Edmund whispered taking the weapons from her.

"Your welcome, now go practice." She said giving him a slight push.

"Yes ma'am." He answered while saluting her. Meg giggled as she watched him go back to join Peter.

"Well Oreius, would you like to be my practice buddy?" Meg asked turning toward him.

"It would be my honor Lady Meg." Oreius answered.

"I will get you to call me Meg, just you wait." She told him as they walked off to get her horse.

They had only been practicing for a little while when one of the fauns came and told them that the white witch was on her way. Meg and Oreius shot worried looks to each other before racing back to camp.

They reached the main camp just as Jadis was coming through carried by four minotaur. Meg quickly raced to Edmunds' side as Oreius moved toward the front of the line. Meg stood next to Peter and slightly in front of Edmund as she warily watched the White Witch. Aslan came out of his tent right as she reached the front.

"You have a traitor in your mists Aslan." Jadis stated.

"The betrayal was not to you." Aslan responded.

"But as the law states all traitors belong to me. His blood is mine." Jadis smirked.

"Try to take him then!" Peter growled drawing his sword. At the same time Meg pushed Edmund behind her with her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Do you really think you can stop me little king? The old law states that every traitor belongs to me." Jadis said turning back towards Aslan.

"Do not recite the deep magic to me witch, I was there when it was written." Aslan growled, "We will converse inside." Aslan stated waiting for her to enter his tent. She did so cautiously and Aslan followed once they were inside the ones left outside were in for a wait.

An hour later the two emerged from the tent. Jadis calmly walked toward her throne.

"She has revoked her claim on Edmund." Aslan stated. Cheers immediately broke through the crowd and the children all gave a sigh of relief.

"How do I know you will keep your promise?" Jadis asked. Aslan response was a load roar that caused Jadis to sit rather suddenly.

The small delegation left and Meg moved away from the other children and towards Oreius.

"Why are you not celebrating with the others?" He asked as she came to stand beside him.

"Because I wouldn't be welcome and I don't feel like getting into it with Peter." Meg explained.

"I see." Oreius responded noting the hurt and anger in Meg's stance. "Would you like to continue training then?" he asked. Meg nodded in response and the two left the celebrations.

That night Meg was the first and only one asleep in the girls' tent. The day of training had warn her out and by the time she got to the tent she had no energy left. The other two girls however couldn't sleep at all. So when Lucy saw Aslan leaving camp she quickly got Susan's attention and the two grabbed their cloaks and left.

Meg was shaken awake a few hours later by Oreius.

"Oreius? What is it?" Meg asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Come quickly, the other girls have sent news that Aslan is dead." Oreius informed her.

Meg sat up quickly all signs of sleep gone; grabbing her cloak she followed Oreius to Aslan's tent.

"He's not here." Peter stated while looking around. The four quickly moved to the war tent and began pouring over maps of battle fields; they knew the fight was imminent.

The rest of the morning was spent planning and getting people situated. As it got closer to noon scouts had come back to inform them that the witch's army was on the move. Peter and Oreius quickly responded by getting in position themselves. Oreius convinced Meg that she should be part of the second wave and she agreed reluctantly.

As Peter's army stood in position the slowly saw Jadis and her army come into view. It was only then that they realized that the numbers in her army far out grew the numbers in theirs. As Peter sounded the call and the first wave went into action Meg and Edmund readied themselves to watch Peter's back from their advantage above.

Meanwhile Aslan newly resurrected from the dead was landing in the witch's courtyard with Susan and Lucy on his back.

A/N: There you have it. I wanted to do the battle all in one chapter so that will be next. Please Review and again sorry about the wait.


	6. The Battle

A/N: I am a horrible horrible person and I am so very sorry that it took so long my only excuse is school. It bogged me down way faster than I thought it would. But on a happy note I am finishing this fic tonight if it kills me!

Here's Chapter 6!!!

Please R&R (even though I don't deserve it)

The Battle

Swords clashed together as the battle raged around the field. The witch's forces were numerous and vastly outnumbered Peter's small army. Edmund and Meg stood side by side helping the archers and keeping a watchful eye on Peter below.

Meanwhile Peter was in the middle of the battle field fighting for his vey life. When he saw his warriors around him falling he called the retreat. As the troops fell back to the rocks Edmund and Meg raced down from there point with the second wave to help.

Peter rushed with his troops trying to get back far enough when his unicorn was hit and he fell off. Dazed for a minute Peter looked around him. Suddenly Oreius flew over his head as a rhino rushed past, both determined to protect Peter with their lives.

Peter's protest did nothing to stop them and he watched as they were both brought down by the witch's forces. Peter had no time to dwell on what had happened as the fighting picked up around him again.

Susan and Lucy looked around them in shock as they saw all the stone statues in the Witch's court yard. Tears sprang to Lucy's eyes when she saw Mr. Tumnus in stone. Rushing towards him Lucy started crying harder as Susan tried to comfort her.

Lucy stood weeping until Aslan walked up and gently breathed on Mr. Tumnus. Slowly Mr. Tumnus returned to normal. The second she could Lucy hugged Mr. Tumnus with all her might, Susan quickly following her lead. The three stood hugging until Aslan interrupted.

"Come, we must hurry and search the castle. Peter will need everyone we can find." Aslan said.

The three immediately began searching through the vast castle looking for any statue that could have once been alive.

The battle raged around the three children as they fought close to each other. Peter looked around and slowly saw his troops falling; as man after man got knocked down Peter got more and more worried.

"Edmund! There are too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" Peter shouted to Edmund as the Witch slowly approached him.

Mr. Beaver started tugging on Edmund's hand and leading him away with Edmund reluctantly following. As they were climbing up a hill Edmund looked back and saw the Witch as she moved toward Peter knocking down anyone in her way. Quickly he glanced at Meg who was making her way towards Peter and the Witch as well.

Making a quick decision Edmund turned away from Mr. Beaver and moved for the Witch.

"Peter said get out of here." Mr. Beaver said to him

"Peter's not king yet." Edmund responded as he rushed away.

Seeing Edmund make his way back towards the battle Meg quickened her pace to get to Peter. Almost as if in slow motion she watched as Edmund leapt off a small cliff and tried to destroy the Witch's wand. She watched as he missed and dodged a blow by the Witch. Getting his second chance, Edmund swung his axe through the Witch's wand shattering it into pieces. Meg's joy was short lived as she saw the Witch pull back and stab Edmund with the broken half.

Edmund slowly collapsed to the ground as Peter and Meg watched in horror.

"Edmund!" They both yelled fighting harder to get to him.

Meg was waylaid by a minotaur as Peter went head to head with the Witch. Meg got pushed further back by the minotaur before she was able to defeat him. As soon as he went down another minion took his place. Meg was dealt a strung blow to the head and crumpled behind a rock, unconscious and blood oozing from a wound on her head.

The Witch got the better of Peter and was about to deal him a deadly blow when the roar of a lion sounded. Looking up the Witch stared in horror before Aslan leapt at her.

Peter watched in a blur as Aslan finished off the Witch and all the restored Narnians rushed into battle. With the Witch defeated her troops fell to Peter's army.

"It is done." Aslan said to Peter as he gazed dazedly at him.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy shouted as they rushed toward him. Lucy wrapped him in a hug while Susan looked around.

"Where's Edmund?" She asked.

Peter's look turned to one of horror as he rushed to the spot where Edmund had fallen. A short ways away and they saw the Witch's dwarf standing over him with a knife. Quickly Susan drew her bow and fired a shot killing the dwarf instantly.

The sibling rushed to Edmund's side. When they got there they heard his shallow breathing and saw the pain etched on his face. Lucy grabbed for her vial and carefully let one drop fall into Edmund's mouth.

Within seconds Edmunds wound healed and he was able to sit up as if he hadn't been injured at all. Peter quickly grabbed him into a hug. Pulling away slightly he asked.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?"

The siblings laughed as they all pulled Edmund into a group hug. They stayed like that for a minute before they noticed Edmund looking over Peter's shoulder.

The group watched as Aslan restored a person from stone. He looked over at them with a smile before moving onto the next person. Smiling, Lucy picked up her vial and quickly rushed to the first injured person's side.

"Where's Meg?" Edmund asked looking around for her as Peter helped him up.

"Probably hiding somewhere and watching people get hurt." Peter responded with an angry tone.

"Stop it Peter! I choose to go, me, Meg tried to stop me and I didn't listen it was my choice! You have no right to be mad at her! Besides I saw her making her way towards you when the Witch stabbed me and she was fighting! She has to be here somewhere." Edmund yelled at Peter before storming off in search of Meg.

"He's right you know, and that reminds me," Susan reached up and smacked Peter upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Peter asked rubbing the spot.

"Just something I promised myself I would do. Now I'm going to go find _our _friend, she's probably hurt." Susan said before she too went off in search of Meg.

Peter looked after his siblings as they left slowly thinking over what they had said. As he thought he realized that Meg would never do anything to hurt Edmund, she thought of him as her family. Upon that realization all of Peter's anger rushed out of him, quickly to be replaced by guilt as he remembered all the things he had said and done to her over the last few days.

Knowing he had to make it right he quickly rushed off to help look for her. He knew that the only reason she would have to not be by Edmund's side was if she was hurt herself or worse. Shaking his head Peter dispelled those thoughts from his head, he refused to think that.

As Lucy rushed around curing every soldier she could find the other three Pevensies searched for their fallen friend. As time passed with still no sign of her the siblings grew worried. They asked soldiers they passed and anyone they saw if they had seen her but none knew where she was. On the verge of desperation Peter found her.

"Meg?" Peter silently asked while checking her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found a faint but steady one. "Lucy!" he yelled while continuing to look her over.

The first thing he noticed was the cut on her head that was still oozing blood. There was a trail of blood down the side of her head and into her hair from the blood. Moving on from that cut Peter scanned the rest of her body.

He noticed a cut on her arm that had gotten through and a few more scratches on her face but apart from that the only other injury he could see was her bandaged hand. Guilt weighed heavy on his heart as he slowly undead the bandage. Seeing the partially healed cut, and knowing that he had been a part of it, all the high emotions from the day got to him and tears slowly leaked out his eyes.

"Lucy!" Peter screamed this time.

He heard the hurried rush of feet as Lucy, Susan, and Edmund showed up.

"Hurry Lu." Peter said with tears still streaming down his face.

Lucy moved forward with her vial in hand and carefully let a drop fall in Meg's mouth. The siblings waited with baited breath, Peter still clutching Meg's hand.

"Ow." Meg murmured as she slowly came to. Opening her eyes, Meg saw Lucy smiling down at her. "Lu, when did you get here? What happened?" she asked slowly trying to sit up.

"You got knocked out. The battles been over for a while, Aslan killed the Witch." Susan told her with a smile.

"Su? Aslan? He's alive?" Meg asked confusion lacing her voice.

"Yea he's alive." Susan responded.

"You miss so much when you unconscious." Meg said.

"Lesson learned then, no more unconscious Meg." Edmund told her with a grin.

"How you feeling Ed, that was a nasty blow you took?" She asked.

"Right as rain, Lucy fixed me right up." Edmund responded.

"Good." Meg said. With that her gaze finally met Peter's who had been silent since she woke up. She took in his tear streaked face and the way he was still gently holding her injured hand and how he wouldn't look her in the eyes, he just starred at her hand. "Pete." She whispered.

With that Peter slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. Sensing that they needed to be alone, Susan ushered Edmund and Lucy away from them.

The two starred at each other for what seemed like hours, just taking in each other's appearance. Her gaze swept over his face taking in every new cut and bruise she saw there. His took him over her face and the newly fixed skin to the small cut through her eyebrow and the dirt smudged on her face.

"Pete." She whispered again. Bringing her hand up to wipe at the tears still coming down his face.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have gotten mad at you like that. If I hadn't then you wouldn't have almost died and you wouldn't be as hurt as you are now. I'm so sorry." Peter mumbled before continuing to mumble sorry over and over again as he started crying harder.

Meg pulled him into a hug as tears of her own fell down her cheeks. The two sat there clinging to each other as all the emotions of the past few days came rushing out of them. The tears slowly stopped and the two stayed wrapped in each other's embrace.

Meg pulled away a little so she could look into Peter's eyes.

"It's not your fault. There is no way you could have known that I would get hurt and there's nothing you could have done to stop it." She told him looking into his eyes and seeing the guilt that consumed them.

"But I've been such a bloody prat to you, if I had only had some sense knocked into me sooner or actually stopped and thought about what happened instead of just taking the easy way and blaming you. It's all my fault." Peter told her looking away.

"Peter we can both be incredible stubborn when we want to be. Neither of us was making the effort to stop fighting. It's just as much my fault as it is yours." She said making him look at her again.

"What about this? What about your hand? That's going to scar and it will be a constant reminder of why you should hate me." Peter said raising her hand up.

"Pete I could never hate you. A scars a scar and I would have most likely given it to myself anyway, you know how accident prone I am. You are my best friend and you always will be. From mud pies in the back yard to full on wars in a magically land, through fights and laughter, there will _never _be_ anyone _I trust more than you." Meg told him.

Peter pulled her into another hug and the two friends stayed like that until Aslan himself came and got them.

"I see you friendship has been repaired." Aslan said causing the two to break apart.

"It was never broken; we're just too stubborn to get along all the time. This wasn't our first fight and I doubt it will be our last." Meg told him as Peter helped her to her feet.

"Indeed it will not be young one. Come it is time to wash this battle from our hearts." Aslan said leading the way to camp.

"And our bodies, I've never felt so gross in my life." Meg mumbled as they walked. Peter and Aslan letting out a laugh at her statement.


	7. The Ending

AN: okay so I'm a completely horrible person for taking so long to update and I feel extremely bad about it but life seemed to hit me in all the wrong ways recently and I've been trying to deal. To make me feel slightly better this is the last chapter. Not exactly how I wanted to end it but maybe when life slows down all be able to write it how I want for now I hope this will do. Enjoy. Review

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

Meg sat silently and watched as Peter paced back and forth across the small waiting room. His nervousness increasing with each step he took. His clothes new and regal looking were getting slightly rumpled with his fidgeting.

"Pete you're going to wear a whole in the stone floor if you don't stop." Meg finally told him.

"I can't help it. They want me to be king of an entire nation! I'm 17, I can't be king!" Peter exclaimed as he continued pacing. Meg sighed as she stood up and placed herself in Peter's path.

"Pete, you, are, going, to, be, amazing. Believe in yourself. Besides you have Susan, Edmund, and Lucy to help you, you don't have to do this by yourself." Meg told him finally getting him to stop pacing.

"Ed and Lu are too young to really do anything and you saw Susan she's practically drooling over the library we'll never get her out of there." Peter said with a panicked look on his face.

"Then you have me. I'm not going anywhere Pete. I'll be there every step of the way." Meg said calmly. Slowly she started to see Peter relax more. "Now you're going to stop pacing because you're making me dizzy and messing up your clothes. You're going to take a deep breath and calm down. Everything will work out."

"You're right I can do this. It'll be fine." Peter said taking a deep breath. "It won't be fine, I'm gonna mess up. Narnia will be in ruins with me in charge. I can't do this!" Peter panicked slowly starting to hyperventilate.

"Pete! Breath. What do I need to do to get you to calm down?" Meg asked.

"I don't know, make me think of something else, help me take my mind off it." Pete answered slowly getting his breathing under control.

Meg got a determined look on her face as she came up with a plan to distract Peter. Peter failed to notice this because panic was slowly starting to set back in. Before he could go into a panic attack however Meg put her plan into action.

Steeping closer to Peter so she was less than inch away from him, Meg slowly brought her lips to Peter's and kissed him for all she was worth. Peter seemed in a daze before he finally started kissing back. The two stood their kissing for what seemed like an eternity before breaking apart to catch their breath. With their foreheads still touching the two just starred at each other.

"Distracting enough?" Meg whispered.

"I don't know, maybe you should try again." Peter responded before leaning in to kiss her again.

The two continued to kiss until there was a quite knock on the door. Breaking apart they heard whoever was on the other side of the door tell them they were ready to proceed with the coronation.

Meg straightened out Peter's clothes before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Go be the amazing king I know you can be." She told him while pushing him towards the door.

"You know we are going to have to talk about this." Peter said with a smile on his face.

"I know, but go be king first. We have plenty of time later." Meg responded, giving him another push.

Meg stood off to the side and watched as her best friend and possible boyfriend was crowned king with a smile on her face. When Peter glanced her way the smile grew tenfold and she winked at him. As she stood there and watched the four siblings become leaders she couldn't help but feel a sense of calm wash over her. This was right.

At the ball after the coronation, Meg stood in a corner watching the celebration around her. All over the expansive room were fauns, dryads, centaurs, talking animals, and all the other creatures of Narnia dancing and celebrating. Meg could see Susan dancing with a faun as a little ways a way Peter was talking and laughing with Oreius and Lucy was dancing with Mr. Tumnus. She stood with a happy smile on her face taking in all the joy around her as Aslan came up beside her.

"They'll be great rulers, won't they?" Meg asked as she continued to survey the room.

"It will be a Golden Age." Aslan responded.

"That's good; I knew he would do great things." Meg said.

"As will you Dear One. You will have an important role in the Golden Age." Aslan told her.

"Me? I'm just here to watch and help when needed. I'm no one important." Meg denied a startled look on her face.

"Yes Dear One, you. You are important because you are important to them. You are level headed when Peter is not, you see the reality when Susan sees the facts, you understand Edmund and are there to listen when he speaks, and you still see as a child like Lucy. You will help them all as they take on this new role in life." Aslan explained.

Meg just starred around the room in silence as Aslan slowly walked away and towards the door. She continued to stare and took in, without really registering, Lucy and Mr. Tumnus on the balcony starring out at the beach and talking, saw Susan drag Oreius onto the dance floor, watched Edmund laughing in a corner with some talking beasts, and saw Peter walked towards her with first a smile then a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked stopping in front of her.

Shaking her head to clear it Meg smiled at him and responded, "yea I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed out of it." He checked.

"Yea I'm sure, I was just trying to process something." Meg said.

"Well if you're sure then I order you to dance with me. " He told her with a smile.

"You order me huh? And since when have I ever listened to an order?" She asked with a returning smile.

"Since your king gave you one." Peter answered.

"You don't look like the King of England." Meg teased tilting her head.

"Ha ha." Peter responded before holding out his hand, "May I please have this dance fair maiden?" He asked with a slight bow.

"Well of course dear sir." She answered with a small curtsey of her own.

Laughing the two walked out on to the floor and Peter pulled her close as they began to slow dance. The two spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms completely oblivious to the happy looks they were getting from those who knew them and were glad to see them together and happy.

As the party died down people slowly started to leave and Meg and Peter were able to sneak away without anyone seeing them. They slowly walked down the corridors of Cair Paravel hand in hand taking in the comfortable silence in each other and the halls. Finally they reached Meg's rooms and stopped.

"So, we still haven't had that talk." Peter said as they stood in the deserted hallway.

"I guess we haven't, it's been a busy day." Meg responded.

"You kissed me." Peter said.

"Yes Pete I did." Meg said.

"Was it only to calm me down? Or did you actually mean it?" Peter asked.

"Pete, have you ever known me to do something I didn't mean. I like you. I have for awhile and the entire time you weren't talking to me was the hardest thing I've ever had to love through, worse than my mom dying because I couldn't talk to you. Most of the time I switched between wanting to cry my eyes out and wanting to punch you in the face and crying normally won. One of the things this entire insane crazy trip has taught me is that I never want to be without you again. So yes I meant it when I kissed you it was just an added bonus that it calmed you down." Meg told him while looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to all that, you know how I am, but I can say that I've felt the same about you for quite some time. My pig headedness over the last couple of days has made them the hardest days of my life. All I wanted to do was talk to you and my own stupid pride got in the way until I found you hurt and I thought dead. I have never been so scared in my life. At that moment I thought I was dying too. I thought I had lost the most important thing in my life and I was ready to die. When you kissed me earlier it was like there was a many firework show going off in my head and I felt like I was home, the bonus was that you calmed me down like no one else could ever have. So my only question left is will you be my girl?" Peter asked.

Meg's response was to throw her arms around him and kiss him. All the emotions she was feeling she put into the kiss. Peter's response was almost immediate as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him, and responded just as enthusiastically. The new couple continued kissing for another couple minutes before reluctantly parting ways for the night.

As Aslan had said the years to come turned into a Golden Age as the Pevensie's ruled Narnia with kindness and justice. Meg and Peter were a happy couple with the odd fight every now and then, which would be quickly resolved, until six years into their relationship Peter proposed. All of Narnia celebrated the wedding of their beloved King and his constant companion.

Five years after they were married Peter and Meg along with Susan, Edmund and Lucy were on the hunt for the White Stag. Along the way they stopped next to an odd tree.

"I've never seen a tree like this before." Peter said as they all dismounted their horses.

The five starred at the odd tree in wonderment while looking around until a light of recognition appeared in Lucy's eyes.

"Spare 'Oom." She mumbled before racing off.

The rest were quick to follow as they raced through branches trying to keep up with Lucy. The branches suddenly turned into coats as the five found themselves crammed together and fighting for more room when all of a sudden they fell through the wardrobe and back into the spare room. The children looked around in amazement when the door opened and the professor stepped in the room.

"My goodness, what are you all doing in the wardrobe?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you sir." Peter answered while grabbing Meg's hand in his own.

"Try me." The professor replied.

The End

AN: There you go I hope you enjoyed it, please review and if anyone wants to take this and right their own Prince Caspian just ask and I'll be more than willing to say yes. I'm sorry about the grammatical errors but I don't have a beta.


End file.
